The Jerk That Got Away
by Perryels
Summary: An insight on Matt's journal after Mello's leave from Wammy's. Not necessarily a song fic, but follows the song anyway.


December 26, 2004

Dear Journal,

This kid came up to me earlier today and asked me how I became best friends with a jerk called Mello. You know? The asshole that left and deserted me in this place. Yeah, him. Though I'm pretty sure you already know that since I've been going on about it for the last couple of weeks. _Yes_, it _has_ been weeks already.

So the kid. I was surprised he even had the guts to ask a question like that in my face, considering the whole Mello leaving and all. Most people here won't even look at me straight in the eye, fearing I might do something to them. I'm not like Mello, so I won't. Maybe not. I'm not sure. I'm still just really pissed off about it, okay? Seriously, he decided to leave because of a sheep. I mean, we could've made lamb-chops into that sheep! But that sheep being Near, a human being, it would be called _cannibalism_ which is not tolerated in most parts of the country…

Jeez, I keep on side-tracking to my frustration on Mello.

Whatever happened to the boy you asked? Well, I told him to mind his little own business (literally, I think he was about nine or ten) in a not so pmsy way (unlike somebody I know would) and gave him a cookie. No wait. I _would have_ given him a cookie, but I ate it. Heh heh heh! I just made an evil laugh!

Now what? Oh, I know! Since I'm really bored (cause, you know, playing videogames is not as fun if there's no one to annoy it with) and we're on the topic, why don't I tell you the epic tale how Mello and I became best friends, and how I had to put up with his jerktardness ever since!

I remember it like it was yesterday. But it wasn't. It was actually seven years ago when I first met Mello. It was autumn before grade school. With a chocolate bar in his hands, he came up to me and said, _"What's with those goggles?"_ with a weird look on his face. Wow, right? Mocking my goggles the moment we met. Anyway, I looked at him from the tint of said goggles and noticed on peculiar thing about him. _"What's with the haircut?" _And I thought I was going to die after that. Mello gave me a look that had seemed like what a hungry tiger would look like and lifted me off the ground from the collar. Don't ask me, his chocolates must've had steroids.

I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut, clutching the Gameboy in my hand. As long as that was safe, then I guess I'd be fine. But to my surprise, the grip on my shirt had loosened and I felt my heels back on the ground._"You're not cowering like the rest of them…"_ He said, and I felt a force pull my arm. _"I like that."_ And I like how I didn't get beaten up too.

So he took me to his room. It looked like it'd been muddled by a storm of books cause they were everywhere! Books on the bed, and on the desk; books displayed on the shelves and scattered on the floor. Fortunately, we didn't read any of them (I wouldn't read a book unless there was an E on it, no. Not _bookE. _That wasn't even funny.) Instead we'd watch a movie we eventually fell asleep on. I think it was called Footloose? Meh.

On my ninth birthday he got us matching t-shirts. It was green stripes over red, or was it the other way around? Mello said it instantly reminded him of me cause of the hair and eyes and all. I told him he was being redundant. He smacked me on the back of the head and told me to be grateful. Well, duh. Of course I was. Though I didn't get what the whole thing written on it was about. Mine said _I'm with number one_. His' said _I'm with this new kid_.Oh, and he warned me about wearing the shirt next to anyone. He told me not to, especially not next to Near.

I accidentally did one time. Mello broke my Play Station. I ate his chocolate. Hahaha_._ Now that was a real laugh.

I remembered when we used to steal snacks from the kitchen late at night (you know, when Roger was dead asleep and wouldn't be able to reprimand us) and bring them to the roof and just talk about stuff. Random things, like the future (like we actually had a clue about it) him defeating Kira and driving Near to the ground. Me not dying in a shoot-out... "What the fuck?"I'd shrug and say, "You'll never know…"He told me nothing would go wrong as long as we were together.

Tch. Well how the fuck can I do that now when he's not here anymore?

Sorry for the outburst. Hnn… Oh, I just realized something on my lap. It's a Mario Brothers game! I loved this game. I used to force Mello to play this with me all the time. I was always Mario and he was Luigi. Funny how he'd always end up playing no matter how many times he tried to refuse. Sometimes, when I missed all the challenge of compelling I had to do to make him play, I played the game.

Hey, there was a knock on the door just minutes ago. It was Linda. She came in with a shirt she found by the wash and apologized when she realized whom it belonged.

_Not_ me. But it certainly looked like mine! _Mello that jerk_. He didn't even bother to take with him the friggin' shirt he bought! Now who was I supposed to wear this 'matching t-shirt' with when the other match was not here?

I just sighed a deep sigh. I think I just realized something. Something important that I should've done. All this time I've been going on about how Mello was, well, I said it a couple of hundred times, you can probably already guess what comes next. But I didn't really do anything to make him stay, did I?

If only my game consoles would magically turn into a time machine. That would be cool. I could probably steal all his carry-on chocolate to at least buy more time. Or stuff this other shirt into his pack. Or I could sneak into his pack! Okay no. But it would've been us against the world and it would be totally awesome.

And it's not like I can replace him with any of these kids in the orphanage. None of them were like Mello. None of them were like my best friend. And I should've told him that at least. But if he didn't know that, I'd question his standing as the second to L's heir.

I guess I should stop now. My fingers are getting tired and all this self-diluting isn't healthy. Damn, that was one heck of a story. I think I'd go and publish this into a book.

On second thought, I'd rather not. Kira might get me. And if he doesn't, I'm pretty sure Mello would for being called a jerk several, several times. No, but really he should've just stayed. That way I need not tell anyone that he was a jerk for going away. Oops. I said it again. -Evil laugh here-

~ Matt

Ps.  
>It wasn't a merry Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I loved the concept, although I don't think I put in as much effort as I thought I have. -sigh- Review anyway?<strong>

_Song by Katy Perry; The One That Got Away._


End file.
